


Inner Voice

by Diana924



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Hearing Voices, M/M, Mental Instability, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Fin da bambino aveva udito quella voce, ma aveva appreso ad ignorarla.





	Inner Voice

Fin da bambino aveva udito quella voce, ma aveva appreso ad ignorarla.

Quella voce suonava paurosamente come la sua, come se stesse pensando ma quelli non erano i suoi pensieri, Edward ne era più che sicuro. La voce gli parlava dopo che suo padre, lo aveva colpito, quando sua madre lo ignorava e i suoi compagni di scuola lo pestavano e lo incitava. Lo incitava a fargli male, a vendicarsi e a prendersi quel che meritava, era ora di smettere di subire e reagire gli sussurrava suadente la voce.

Aveva provato a ignorare la voce e aveva cercato cosa potessero nei libri della biblioteca, questo prima che i test rivelassero il suo alto quoziente intellettivo e si era parlato di fargli subito cominciare l’università. Edward aveva colto quell’opportunità al volo, Edward Nashton era morto il giorno in cui aveva fatto le valige ed era nato Edward Nygma, il cui nome spiegava chiaramente cosa fosse lui, se solo la gente si fosse presa la briga di farci caso, le persone comuni erano così … stupide e superficiali eppure aveva cercato la loro approvazione.

All’università, in polizia, aveva sempre cercato di integrarsi scendendo al loro livello ma aveva fallito, inconsciamente quelli percepivano che lui non era come loro e lo allentavano, non si meritavano un genio come lui si era detto più volte. Per fortuna la voce aveva smesso di farsi sentire ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte, anche se spesso aveva il dubbio che stesse aspettando.

Poi aveva notato miss Kringle e lentamente si era innamorato di lei, come una donna come lei potesse stare con uno come Dougherty era un mistero, Kristen meritava di meglio, meritava lui. Non avrebbe voluto farlo, voleva solo parlare con l’altro, fargli capire che doveva farsi da parte e che non la meritava ma … era avvenuto. Sapeva che la cosa più giusta sarebbe stata costituirsi e invocare l’infermità mentale ma nessuno gli avrebbe creduto inoltre quello che la voce gli sussurrava era piacevole, finalmente aveva capito cosa fare, se fosse stato attento tutto sarebbe tornato come prima ma avrebbe avuto Kristen.

Ed era stato felice, quelle settimane con Kristen Kringle era stato felice, sentiva di poterle dire tutto, che lei era degna di fiducia e lui le aveva confidato il suo segreto, lui era il suo salvatore ma lei non aveva capito, aveva minacciato di denunciarlo e tanto altro, perché Kristen non voleva capire?

Solo quando sentì il corpo rigido contro di sé gli fu chiaro cosa fosse realmente accaduto e cosa gli stesse suggerendo la voce, la stessa voce che stava diventando sempre più forte e suadente cosa fare, cosa diventare e lui per la prima volta le aveva obbedito ciecamente, ormai non poteva più tornare indietro ma poteva diventare qualcun altro, qualcos’altro, ciò che era destinato ad essere e che solo la paura aveva bloccato.

L’incontro con Oswald Cobblepot lo aveva convinto, l’altro era il mentore perfetto, mai aveva conosciuto qualcuno come lui, quella personalità lo aveva affascinato e forse anche sedotto ma non come Oswald ad un certo punto aveva creduto.

Arkham era stato uno spiacevole intermezzo ma lo aveva reso cosciente di ciò che era diventato e non si poteva tornare indietro, lui era un predatore e aveva infine abbracciato la sua natura, per questo la voce non si udiva più, perché ormai aveva seguito il suo destino.

E Isabella, l’aveva amata perché rappresentava quello che avrebbe potuto avere e poteva ancora avere, una vita tranquilla da qualche parte al sicuro e poi era finito tutto. Oswald lo amava, e la voce si divertiva a torturarlo, un momento gli sussurrava che quello non era amore perché se Oswald lo avesse amato allora non avrebbe ucciso isabella, e un momento dopo che era lui l’ingrato e che dopo tutto quello che il sindaco aveva fatto per lui poteva almeno starci e vendicarsi in un secondo tempo.

Non aveva mai pensato a Oswald in quella maniera, non ci riusciva nemmeno e non perché non gli volesse bene ma perché … perché era colpa sua si diceva ignorando sistematicamente la voce, persino ora che aveva abbracciato il suo vero essere la voce continuava a tormentarlo, lo aveva seguito … da Edward Nashton a Riddler, compagna inseparabile della sua vita.

Persino ora, dopo tutto quello che era successo si stava facendo beffe di lui, beffe del suo danno cerebrale, di come non fosse riuscito a vendicarsi di Oswald quando sarebbe bastato premere il grilletto e di quello che poteva provare per Lee … la dottoressa Thompkins. Quella maledetta voce interiore non gli dava pace ma avrebbe trovato un sistema, ora che tutto si stava sistemando avrebbe risolto anche quel problema, non sentirla più sarebbe stato paradisiaco, oh se lo sarebbe stato.


End file.
